


Trips Cinematic Universe: OCtember Edition

by Antievil



Series: Trips Cinematic Universe [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, idiot lesbians, tired dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antievil/pseuds/Antievil
Summary: The Trip Cinematic Universe cast takes on (usually behind schedule) OCtember. Lots of lil drabbles with a lot of dialog.





	1. Beginnings

“I have a feeling they’re around here.”

“You’ve been saying that for 30 years Sid.”

“Yeah and you’re still right behind me Solstice, you know they’re close!” 

The two ghosts drifted across the Reef. The mess of tangled ships and asteroids proving again and again to not be the home of those they were looking for. 

Days passed, Solstice could feel that they were right on the edge of finding something even if just a clue about where their guardians would be. 

She never quite understood why her and Sid where so close, she assumed it was because their guardians would be. He was polite enough, a bit overly enthusiastic and a bit nerdy but nothing she couldn’t handle. 

_ Here.  _

Solstice looked around. Sid was over by another asteroid humming to himself. 

_ Here! _

It looked like a ship had crashed between a bunch of rock centuries ago. Awoken, reef made, but old. 

_ HERE!  _

_   
_ That must have been the Light, right? 

Solstice drifted over towards the ship, calling out to Sid. 

“I think I found something!” She could hear the soft whirring of Sid floating over, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was finding them. Her own guardian, the other half of her Light. 

The ship was mostly intact. The engines clogged and broken by chunks of rock and debris but the interior was fine. The airlock was in one piece and as they phased through it nothing seemed broken. 

As if the ship has simply drifted until it stopped. 

In the cockpit there were two awoken, one in full armor the other in some sort of bureaucrats robe. 

_ Him. He’s yours.  _

Solstice whirled happily. 

“Sid I found him!” Solstice floated to the large body. “Oh whoops that’s a girl, sorry for assuming ma’am.”

“Paws off Solstice. Can’t call dibs on my guardian.” Sid wandered next to her, excitement almost palpable. 

“Shut up Sid, there was no way to be sure till I did the scan.”

“So on three?”

“I’m worried because… I mean look at this place.” 

There was one clean shot to the heart on each of the awoken. A single hand cannon and a sniper scattered in the ship, as if flung out of their hands. 

“I mean I feel good about them being together. They won’t remember right?” 

“Some of them don’t but I hear a lot of the recent ones sometimes have flashes and memories.” Solstice was anxious. 

“Well we won’t know till we try. And it’s not like they have anything here to kill each other with. I mean the guns are ancient and won’t fire. These guys have been outta commission for a long while.” 

“You’re... You’re right. We can’t do anything until we meet them.” 

“Hey I’m here with you. You’re not alone, and after this you never will be.” Sid gently tapped his shell to Solstices, and she could feel the arc energy shock her for a moment. “Sorry.”

“No no you’re fine. Sweet gesture.” She sighed. “On three, not after. One”

“Two”

**“Three.”**


	2. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exo Hunter Tarow-5 gets teased by too many damn people and has to prove himself.

Tarow didn’t dance. That was just something he didn’t do. 

The whole not seeing thing helped with keeping people from digging to hard but… 

“Come on old man we can’t let them call us out like that.” Virtue placed down her drink and stood up. “Gotta show up those damn kids.” 

“I don’t dance Virtue, and I’m sure your moves can put em in check.” Tarow chuckled as he took a drag of his beer. 

“What’s the fun in dancing alone?” Virtues expression softened, or at least that’s what Archive said. “One dance Tarow, to whatever song you’ll like. That’s all I’m asking for.”

Tarow could hear the kids dancing and having fun with the new speaker system he got. t

“The Dino won’t get him to dance. Tar hates it and he probably dances like a dad.” Vel whispered to he assumed was Key given how close the two blobs were. 

“He doesn’t dance? I thought he taught you how to ballroom dance?” Yeah, definitely Key. Between the voice and the very small storm forming within the light now that Vel wasn’t blocking her. 

“Well he does that, but he doesn’t like casually dance. Can barely get a foot tap outta him.” 

Maybe he did need to loosen up in front of these kids. 

“I know you can hear em.”  _ Please tell me she’s not smug? Of course she is Tarow. Thanks for the confirmation.  _

“And what of it?” Tarow could feel the movement to raise an eyebrow, and he really hoped the titan could pick up on it. 

“You wanna show em up or just have fun?” Yeah he could hear Virtue’s smirk. 

“I’d say rock paper scissors but I’m blind.”

“So two outta three?” 

“You win, we show up, I win, we just try to get em to laugh.” 

“Deal.”

He could hear Vel and Key giggling, sweet nothings while they slowly swayed to some acoustic music Vel had put on. 

“Rock, paper scissors, shoot!” First point to Virtue.

“You’re gonna have to show me your real moves old man.” Three more beats and Tarow evens the score. 

Tarow could hear the kids arguing over the kinda song they wanted next. Abby’s bright aura blinding him from seeing the others, but he could hear Amisi and Mako teasing Kato. Tarow smiled as he made his choice. 

“Good ol scissors.” Virtue clicked her tongue and the hunter was sure that she had her smug grin plain on her face.  _ She does _ . 

“Well then. Go put on a song and we’ll kick their asses to the curb.” Tarow whistled sharply getting the kid’s attention. “You youngins have been hoggin the sound system all afternoon its our turn.

“Dad you’re gonna dance?” Kato sounded confused and curious and Tarow smirked. 

“You still know how to jackboot?” Virtue asked and Tarow rolled his shoulders. 

“Been a minute since I have but put the music on.” 

The music was loud, almost a drumline, hard, fast, loud, with sharp beats. 

Lookin towards Virtue he shot her one last smile, this one confident and smug as he did a standing backflip on the beat. Getting woahs and oohs from the kids. 

“Oh now I gotta show you up old man?” 

“Don’t think you can dinosaur!”    
  


“The old people are fighting!” Amisi laughed as they clapped to the beat and waited for the dance battle to start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so for references: 
> 
> Tarow: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/477934179254927360/596502003140788255/unknown.png
> 
> Virtue: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/581971389607706625/584101859090759690/unknown.png
> 
> Key: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/143037007734505472/616123493691686942/unknown-21.png
> 
> Vel: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/477934179254927360/596499106382217236/unknown.png
> 
> Amisi: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/572167073246085130/605161708947898400/Amisi_Request.png


	3. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kato deals with being one of the very few men in the TCU

Kato watched fondly as Key explained to Vel her latest discovery she had made. Vel watched the warlock’s pseudo lecture with complete rapture. 

“Can’t tell if she’s actually listening or if she’s just hearing Key’s voice and being gay.” Amisi slid into the chair next to him, Mako and Abby strolling in behind her, the trio still in their mission clothes. 

“She listens and remembers most of the information. Despite being a lughead she’s smart ya know.” Kato stretched his shoulders. “Told her about how I thought I figured out how to unbind the energy-” 

“Okay egghead we’re here for food not for nerdy shit.” Mako put down her Helm of Saint-14. “Your dad got any good food in today?” 

“I’m not a waiter?” Kato deadpanned at her. “You go ask someone who works here.” 

“Hey, Ol Man got any grub?” Mako yelled from across the bar. 

“Kato go grab some of the stew Illios made last night for your friends.” Tarow didn’t look up from the datapad he was working on, piles of notes and logs scattered around him, Archive floating around repeating numbers and information. 

“What’d you say?” The sharklike grin of the titan followed the warlock’s grumbling path to the kitchen, a large pot half full of some delightful smelling stew. Illios had proven his great culinary skills once again. 

Kato turned the gas on, a quick fiery finger lighting the burner as he went to find some clean bowls. Tossing a blessing of protection onto the counter he haphazardly chucked four bowls, clattering but not shattering. 

He tapped his foot as he stirred the pot, still a bit too cold to serve.

“Solstice can you keep this goin, I’m gonna.” Sleeves rolled up and a quick trip to the sink later he walked over to the pantry and found a whole baguette, still fresh and crisp. 

He whistled and tapped his foot as he evenly sliced the bread and tossed over some plates. Fridge doors were thrown open as he grabbed some butter and minced garlic. Purple hair bobbed as Kato moved to a song only he and Solstice could hear. Another small bowl materialized in front of him, one fiery hand softening butter as he spooned a generous amount of garlic into the bowl. 

Still mixing the garlic butter, the hand on fire gently pressed against a piece of bread. Orange eyes watched each bread slowly become golden before moving on to the next until all four were done. 

“How’s the temperature of the stew?” Kato asked as he spread butter on the toast. 

“Should be good in four, three, two, the optimal level of warm but not burn your mouth hot.” Solstice turned the gas off. 

“Great then we timed it perfectly, pass me a serving tray?” 

Content the boy loaded the tray and carried it back out to the others. 

“Now after that Mako almost tore the damn vex simulations in half cause her shotgun got knocked aside in the blast of Abby’s arc bomb, thanks manlet, and I had to scramble-” Amisi was telling Key and Vel about their mission, something about tracking a weird light signature on Mercury (you’d have to pay him real well to have comms with the Brother Annoyin as Fuck). 

Kato ruffled Amisi’s hair as after putting a bowl and some bread in front of each of the returning crew. 

“Thanks manlet, we’ll make sure to leave a good tip for you!” Mako laughed as she dug into the food. “Illios cooks really well, like this stew and this bread together, damn good.” 

Kato shook his head as he took the last bowl over to Tarow. 

“Make sure you eat dad.” 

“I’ll make sure he does, thank you Kato.” Archive tapped her shell on Kato’s forehead.

Being one of the only dudes was hard, but as he watched the other kids devour the food he couldn’t help but smile. If you didn’t know better you’d think they’d be feasting instead of eating some leftovers. 

“You know Solstice, it’s nice being the support crew.” 

“It is very nice sometimes, although I do wish you’d take more recognition from them.” 

“Eh let em be. I know what I did and that’s always enough.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References!
> 
> Kato (complete with brooding sad face):   
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/477934179254927360/596499258258096128/unknown.png
> 
> Mako: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/517047341044334609/631881039509323776/unknown.png
> 
> Abby:  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/572167073246085130/609877781924544531/image0.png
> 
> Key: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/143037007734505472/616123493691686942/unknown-21.png
> 
> Vel: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/477934179254927360/596499075516334080/unknown.png?width=1008&height=567
> 
> Tarow: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/477934179254927360/596502003140788255/unknown.png
> 
> Amisi:  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/572167073246085130/605161708947898400/Amisi_Request.png


	4. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli never has time to think, just react. Violence warning on this chapter.

Smuggling was a cutthroat business. Eli had to be cold, calculating, ruthless, but fair. 

It was the nature of the business. 

One knife, burning bright but cold as ice, pressed into the chest of some pirate. Ice and frostbite licking the edges of the wound and quickly spreading. 

A second knife was flung into a head, shattering the helmet as if it were glass and embedding deep within the skull. 

“So anyone else gonna try to get a deal? Or am I gonna get what I was promised?” Eli flipped a knife back and forth in her hand. The light forged steel not glowing with the usual heat of a gunslinger, but instead collecting frost as the air around the woman got colder and colder. 

“We got your money no need for more fuss.” One of the men, she never bothered to get their names, they were just a paycheck, ran and grabbed a large duffel bag full of datapads. 

“I’d say nice doin business but you all are annoying customers. Hit me up for a job again and I’ll put an icicle through your dick.” She scoffed and walked back to her ship, her large exo crew mate dropping the last crate of… whatever that weird “U” logo gun manufacturer was. 

“Let’s go Mach we’re done here.” Eli waved him in not even bothering to look back. 

Halfway up the ramp she heard the bang of a gun, one of those stupid hand cannons she just sold them. 

She was ready to be shot, very used to the sharp pain of something tearing through her armor and flesh. 

She was not ready to hear a metallic clank fall behind her. 

She was not ready to see Mach’s lights flicker off as his limp body rolled down the floor, a two inch hole in the side of his head where the bullet tore through. 

But the second her brain processed that, the image of the one smug man with a smoking gun she tapped into her instincts. 

Her breath puffed as the temperature kept falling. 

“Look at this bitch thinking she can disrespect us.” The smug man laughed as he raised the gun again. 

_ Bang.  _

It tore through her arm but she kept walking, shards of ice forming in her hand. 

_ Bang  _

There was no expression on her face but cold determination. 

_ Bang _

She’s sure there was some sort of emotion that crew felt as she spun, a blizzard of ice coming from her hands. As ice stabbed flesh, muscles shattered and blood froze, the men cracking and crumbling like sculptures. 

Eli stood alone on the dusty asteroid. No one else was alive. Her body felt too hot, her sweat rolling off her skin like steam. 

Jump materialized next to her. Silently hovering over her shoulder. 

Eli roared. Throwing one single light created knife at the other ship. Bright blue metal cut through the plating like butter. 

She yelled again, all her heartache and sadness and anger trying to find its way out of her body. 

A barrage of molten light struck the ship, holes burning through this last standing reminder of what went wrong. 

“Start the ship.” Her voice was empty. No cockiness, no happiness, no grief, just a simple order. 

Brown eyes looked down at Mach’s body as she hauled him inside. A soft blue cape was laid on top of him and as she walked to the cockpit. 

Smuggling was a cutthroat and cold business. There was no place for being warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References, thank god this time it's just one. 
> 
> Eli: 
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/581971389607706625/621841950609244180/unknown.png


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vel gets lost in the Hellmouth. 
> 
> Warning for self worth issues.

Vel ran through dark halls, heart pounding as Lil Dude light the area in front of her. 

“Come on LD where’s the others?” 

“We fell three stories when that section of the bridge broke, it's going to be a while.” Lil Dude anxiously looked around. 

“Freakin… No slowin down, no letting up.” Vel kept sprinting, vaporizing most of the hive in her path, shotgun pellets destroying the ones that she couldn’t kill in one blow. 

What felt like years passed, endlessly slugging through hive and climbing her way back up. 

“Vel! Vel!” Key’s voice rang out in the dark. “Vel, babe please I need you!” 

Her heart sunk, and she moved even faster. 

“KEY!” Vel ran like her life, no like her girlfriend’s life depended on it. 

Nothing, nothing could have ever prepared Vel for what was in that room.    
  
Red smoke trailed off Key’s body, limp on the ground a face in anguish. 

  
  
  
  


.

A blob of red smoke turned into Mako.

“You failed her.”    
  


“I just got here!”    
  


“Because of you, she’s dead!” 

“SHUT UP!” Vel swiped at Mako, her voice cracking as her fist passed through red smoke. 

“Vel they’re just phantoms, Key is probably okay.” Vel stared at the smokey imitation of her girlfriend, mind going at a thousand lightyears a second. “Vel we have to go.” 

“I can’t lose her Sid…”

“Get moving and you won’t.” 

Arc sparked around the titan, angrily jumping across her armor, burning the rocks and she set forth again. No more stops, nothing held back as she blasted her way through the Hellmouth. Notthing was going to stop her, not the hive, not the red phantoms with stolen voices and faces, nothing. 

By the time she got back to her fireteam, Mako and Key were comforting a silent and almost unmoving Abby. The two not noticing the titans return until Vel crunched some sort of hive bit under her heavy boots. 

Very quickly Key took Vel’s hand and moved them behind a pillar, dematerializing her helm so Vel could look into the very much alive and worried green eyes. 

“What’s wrong love?” Key’s voice was full of worry and it punched her in the gut. Lil Dude took Vel’s helmet off and Key gasped. 

Orange eyes were bloodshot as tears silently cleaned off the blood, dirt, dust and hive gunk on her face, and to add to that they were full of fear and guilt. A gloved hand cupped Vel’s cheek and the titan leaned into it. 

“Nothin’s wrong, you’re all fine,  _ you’re _ fine.” Vel sighed deeply still staring at Key until she moved one hand to grab Key’s very real hand, no red smoke trailing off it or bursting in her hand. Just her very real, very much alive girlfriend.    
  
  
“Let’s... we’re getting out of this fucking hellscape now.” Key’s helmet came back into place and Lil Dude put her skullfort back on.    
  


Vel leaned forward and gently brought their foreheads together.

“I love you, so much.”

“I love you too, and after this, we’re watching a bad movie at my place.” Key looked back at Mako currently hugging a crying Abby. “All of us.” 

“No one deserves to get lost in here. ” Vel mumbled as they went up to the surface. 

“The important part is you’re not anymore.” Key grabbed Vel’s hand and tightly squeezed. “We found each other and we’re going home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: 
> 
> Vel:   
https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/477934179254927360/596499075516334080/unknown.png?width=1008&height=567
> 
> Key:  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/143037007734505472/616123493691686942/unknown-21.png
> 
> Mako:  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/517047341044334609/631881039509323776/unknown.png
> 
> Abby:   
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/572167073246085130/609877781924544531/image0.png


	6. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kato and Vel are idiot kids and would like to remind the readers of that.

Kato and Vel stared at the hive worm on the counter.

“People really eat that?” Kato asked in disbelief and disguist. 

“I mean I’ve heard a lot of people do through…” Vel sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Vel I know you play gambit you can just say the Drifter.” He rolled his eyes, poking the worm with a pen. “So why did you bring it here?”   
  


“Don’t wanna wreck the kitchen at home or the bar. Illios would _ kill _ me if I cooked hive in there.” 

“So what you want me to wreck the lab kitchen?” 

“No, I wanna just borrow your super burner, I brought a wok.” 

“Vel I love you but I don’t trust you cooking anything...I guess I’ll…” Kato sighed deeply. “I got this, you got anything else to go with this?” Lil Dude brought out a bag full of noodles and some stuff for a basic stir fry. 

The titan smiled widely at her brother and moved some of the vegetables so she could cut them. 

“I am going to heaven for this.” Kato mumbled as he threw the worm into the hot wok. 

The next hour of food prep was forcibly ejected from both of their minds. Cooked hive smelt like sulfur and anger, Vel broke a counter under her knife, and Kato was simply miserable. 

Luckily it was one of the very rare days neither Key or Abby were in the lab, no one to hear the chaos, fear and anger the two young guardians felt attempting to make this… meal was too strong of a word. 

“I think, I think we did it.” Kato was covered in soot, gunk and some sort of oil. “Now eat up kid.” 

“Oh heck no, I’m not eating this on my own.” Vel blanched at the idea. 

“I’m not eating that, this thing looks like hell,” He practically flopped onto his office chair.   


“Come on you aren’t the least bit curious about it?” Vel leaned over the back of the chair. “I mean how many people can say they ate a hive worm?” 

“I honestly don’t want to know.” Excited orange met his exhausted orange. “Fuck me you’re not gonna let up about this will you?” 

“Nope!” Vel popped the p and broke into a wide grin as she shoved some of the stir fry in a spare tupperware. “What’s that thing in the old language? Bone somethin?” 

  
“Bon appetit. And I doubt this thing would ever count as good…” 

Kato swallowed his fears and doubts as he scooped up some of their…act of hubris felt like the most appropriate term. As he looked to his twin, equal parts fear and curiosity in her eyes, he raised his fork in toast. 

“Solstice please be ready to resurrect us if this goes really bad?” He muttered, sighing deeply and subjecting himself to his fate. 

Silently with only slight bobs of their heads, the two twins in sync took a bite of their creation.

Guardians are considered a largely resilient lot. Able to take hits and blows while still managing to return to a fight. However, these two young guardians both immediately dove for a trash bin as they chewed the food. 

  
A few minutes later they stood, a bit paler, a bit shaken, and immediately two fiery weapons vaporized the wok, and the desk, and all traces of the stir fry from existence. After a quick flurry of hammers and slashes of a sword, the two huffed.   
  
“We never tell anyone.”   
  
“Agreed. I’m going to cuddle my girlfriend now.” Vel staggered out of the room, leaving her brother with the ashes of their bitter venture into cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kato:  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/477934179254927360/596499258258096128/unknown.png
> 
> Vel:  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/517391357988438016/630841814475210772/vel_confused.png


	7. Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlana and Beatrice deal with the outcome of their mission

Fire rained down upon a platoon of cabal, thrown from a sword of pure light. Ashes and dust floated onto dark robes, currently heaving with exertion and exhaustion, as it floated back down to the ground.

As boots finally touched down there was the loud roar of a cabal legionnaire, how had she missed one? 

Her arms were tired and the warlock couldn’t raise any of her weapons, her shotgun, her sidearm, her sword, even her fist and her light too slow for how heavy her body felt. 

_ Bang, bang, bang, bang!  _

Four rapid shots of a hand cannon tore into the cabal and it fell to the ground in front of her. A short lanky hunter gently jogged up. 

“You okay Beebee?” The helmet dematerialized and blue eyes searched over her body. 

“I’m fine Vlana, just a bit overexerted.” She stabbed her regular sword into the ground, leaning on it a bit. “Very ready to go home.” 

“Well you… well, those fuckers are very dead. You’re really fuckin hot Beatrice. And also very attractive.” Beatrice fondly rolled her eyes at Vlana’s bad pun and flirtatious comment. 

“Flare, please call the ship so we can get home and shower?” 

“Oh am I invited?” Vlana smirked as Dio quietly floated off to do the same. 

“As flirtatious as you are being, all I want right now is to lie down in bed and hold my girlfriend.” Beatrice pulled her helmet off, green eyes conveying affection despite how tired she felt. “Just wash this mission off, lie down with you and sleep for a few days.” 

Vlana reached up and rested her forehead on Beatrice’s. 

“If that’s what you need, then let's get you home.” The warlock smiled softly at the hunter, the unusually soft gesture warming her heart. 

“Us, I want you there,” Beatrice muttered as she was transmatted into her ship. 

“Some TLC coming up Bebe,” Vlana smirked as the two guardians flew away from the cabal base. 

Flying low over the city, two Hidden clearances allowed them to transmat outside of Riptide’s and Beatrice’s apartment. 

Sleepily, with eyes half closed, Beatrice almost stumbled inside arm strongly held by the shorter woman. 

Vlana guided Beatrice to take a shower, gently helping her clean off the mission and change into comfortable pajamas. 

“I love you,” Beatrice mumbled as she pulled Vlana under the covers, laying her head in the crook of the hunter’s neck. “So much dear.” Beatrice’s voice got more muffled.

“I love you too now sleep.” Vlana sighed and her body relaxed, one arm wrapped around Beatrice, the other idly playing with black hair. 

It was a moment for the two of them, soft and tender. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: 
> 
> Vlana:   
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/581971321240551425/633468244744732682/unknown.png
> 
> Beatrice:   
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/477934179254927360/596501916339535882/unknown.png


End file.
